


Do you mean it?

by Sphix



Series: Tumblr SQ prompts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Sort Of Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: "Ewwwwww.."Emma stumbled back, rubbing furiously at her eyes. "Oh my gooood...Please stab my eyes out!"Regina's face scrunched up into a mask of disgust.





	Do you mean it?

**Author's Note:**

> A new tumblr prompt! (http://swanqueen-in-gotham.tumblr.com/post/160548407847/when-regina-and-emma-are-in-the-mirror-realm-emma) I hope you all like it :). Leave a comment if you'd like to.  
> Enjoy!

Squinting at the mirror in front of her, Emma slowly stepped closer. At first, it was blurry, but the picture got better.

"What is it?" Regina asked, walking over to Emma, looking  at the mirror as well.

_The Evil Queen disguised as Regina were pressed against Gold, grabbing his chin with her fingers as she aggressively kissed the man's lips._

 "Ewwwwww.."

 

Emma stumbled back, rubbing furiously at her eyes. "Oh my gooood...Please stab my eyes out!"

Regina's face scrunched up into a mask of disgust.

Emma looked back up at Regina, wincing - it was now really tough, to look at the brunette right now.

"Or better, bleach my brain!"

"Oh Emma stop with this childish behavior, you know very well that this wasn't me..." Regina said annoyed, glaring at the blonde Savior.

"Well, in some way it was you...your evil you...ugh."  Emma mumbled, looking down at the floor.

 

It bothered Emma, and she couldn't understand why it would..Okay, it wasn't a pleasant picture at all. But then again, it was never a pleasant thing when the brunette beauty kissed someone who was in fact not her - _Oh!_

"I seriously don't understand why you are making such a big deal out if this." Regain spat annoyed at her companion.

Emma's eyes darted back and forth, trying to comprehend the newest conclusion.

Regina's annoyance did not help at all!

 

"You...you kissed Graham, Robin, probably Maleficent and now Gold..." Emma recited, slowly walking to the mirror.

"Oh Emma, please...That's hardly a topic we should discuss, since it will not help us out of _here_!"

"Why did you never kiss me?"

 

_Huh?_

 

Regina's eyes went wide, her mouth open - at a loss for words.

"Oh shit...I said this out loud!" Emma realized, panic flashing across her face.

Regina clamped her mouth shut, taking a deep breath.

"Are you serious?"

Emma winced of a second, hands nervously smoothing down her jacket.

"Uhm...No..Yes..ah..No...Yes..." She stuttered flustered, her face blushing furiously.

 Regina furrowed her brow in confusion, as she slowly walked towards the blonde Mother.

"Did you mean it?" She repeated her question, invading Emma's personal space.

Emma swallowed, as she returned Regina's gaze with insecure eyes.

"Yeah, I meant it..."

 

Regina's lips were slightly parting, while she just looked at Emma in wonder and something like amazement.

"Don't kiss me..." Emma breathed after a beat, watching Regina's eyes cloud with confusion and hurt.

"I...I mean...don't kiss me; if you don't mean it...I...don't want it to be out of pity." Emma clarified, nervously clearing her throat.

"I do nothing just out of pity. You should know that." Regina breathed, her breath tickling Emma's chin.

A nervous laugh, which sounded more like a choke escaped Emma's mouth and she swallowed. "Why else would you then?"

Pursing her lips, Regina quirked one of her eyebrows at Emma's blunt question. "Because I want to..."

Emma looked so surprised and shocked, that under different circumstances Regina would have laughed.

 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Regina rasped, her voice cracking with anticipation.

One of Emma's hands closed softly around Regina's wrist, pulling the Mayor closer.

Regina pressed her slender figure against Emma's front, tilting her head to the side, as she tenderly kissed the corner of the blonde's mouth.

Emma's breath hitched in her throat at the contact - her free hand wandering to Regina's waist, lightly grasping it.

Turning her head slightly, Regina pressed her lips fully to Emma's - a low moan building up in her throat. Lip's moved in sync - hands were grasping and moving desperately, while tongues darted out - lightly touching, massaging.

 

It was as if someone had triggered something - because they started to devour one another.

The brunettes tongue toyed with Emma's - teasing and licking...She was panting hard, her fingers clawing at the blonde's collar for support.

Nipping on Regina's lip, Emma shoved the brunette lightly against one of the many mirror's.

 

_"Mom's!"_

Both women jumped apart - looking thoroughly aroused and shocked.

Emma's eyes wandered to the mirror in front of them. Henry was standing there, with the Evil Queen - who sported a wicked smile.

"See Henry, I'm doing good. I'm not all evil..." She said - winking at the startled women.


End file.
